Not Just A Teaboy
by believable-pen
Summary: Ianto quits Torchwood and is then kidnapped................


_Not Just A Tea Boy _

_Ianto Jones busied himself in the Tourist Information Centre, Torchwood's base, better know as The Hub. He tidied the counter top, folded papers, displayed tourist brochures. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes. Just as he was doing so, the door to the office opened silently. Captain Jack Harkness stood in front of the counter._

"_The service in here stinks," he joked._

_Ianto open his eyes and stared at Jack, biting his tongue._

_Jack frowned. "What, no rebuttal?"_

_Silence. _

_Jack shrugged. "See you inside in about," Jack checked his watch. "ten minutes."_

_Ianto nodded. He was tired and wanted to go back to his flat and rest. Put his feet up… read a paper… relax. Fat chance of that here. Not with those four around._

_After ten minutes, Ianto entered the secret door._

_Gwen was at her workstation, punching keys on a computer. Rhys was doing the same at another workstation. Ianto couldn't see Andy anywhere. __**Still can't get used to those two working here, **_he thought.

He walked further into the Hub, walking up towards the office. Jack was stood at the window, looking down at Ianto, his arms folded across his chest.

"You wanted to see me, Jack," he asked, entering.

"Sit down, Ianto."

Ianto did as he was asked.

Jack turned to face him. "I know it's been rough on you these last few months. Loosing Tosh and Owen." Jack looked straight at Ianto. "But, how are you, Ianto?"

"I'm fine, Jack," he forced a smile.

Jack shook his head. "No, you're not."

Ianto frowned. "With all due respect, I should know how I feel."

"Don't try to con me, Ianto Jones. You feel hard done by. I would in your situation." 

_**My situation, right.**_

Jack moved behind his desk and sat, putting both hands on the desk in front of him. "We have to work together, Ianto."

Ianto turned his head away. "I don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"You've been with Torchwood a while, you know how it works." 

Ianto forced a smile. "Yeah."

"Our relationship aside, what do you want, Ianto?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

Ianto thought for a moment. "I want more control over what I do."

"Okay."

Their eyes met and held.

"Stop treating me like a china doll."

"Okay."

"I want to lead the next call out."

Jack nodded. "You make great coffee, Ianto, but I don't know if your ready to lead yet."

"Then I have no choice. I quit."

Jack stood, watching Ianto carefully. "You just want to walk away from all this?" he emphasised using his arms.

Ianto stood. "If I have to, yes."

Jack backed off. "Then I won't try to stop you."

"Good." Ianto went to leave the office.

"Ianto."

Ianto turned.

"Be sure it's what you really want."

"Yes… Jack, it's what I want. It's best for everyone concerned." 

Ten minutes later, Ianto was in the kitchen area, placing items in a small cardboard box. The others just watched, stunned.

Jack stood by the window, watching. His face never betrayed what he was feeling inside….. A loss he couldn't replace.

His things packed away, Ianto made his way to the Tourist Office, picking up his car keys. He opened the door to the boardwalk and looked out over Cardiff Bay. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Then he was gone. 

Sitting in his car at traffic lights, Ianto thought about the past few month. Loosing two members of the teams was rough on Jack and Gwen, but Ianto hadn't agreed with bringing Rhys and PC Andy into Torchwood. He trusted them both, but not with their lives - his and Jack's - not that Jack could die. 

It was irrelevant.

Inside his flat, Ianto moved from room to room, uneasily. There was something not quite right.

Ianto awoke to the sound of running water. It was dark and he was alone.

"Hello!" he called out. "Is there anyone there?"

No reply.

"Can anyone hear me?"

Still no answer.

Slowly, Ianto got up and felt his way to the side of his prison. The walls were damp, the floor gravel. He tried to remember what happened in his flat. Had he disturbed a burglar? _**No, they wouldn't have taken him prisoner**_.__Someone had lain in wait for him. Had intended to abduct him. But why? He wasn't rich. Unless…… _**Bloody Torchwood **_he though _**Even when I'm out of it, I'm in it!**_

Trying to compose himself, Ianto listened. Running water. Was he still near his flat, or down by the Bay? Maybe a cellar. _**Think, man!**_

He sat down again, feeling nauseous. He swallowed hard, trying not to throw up. He shook his head slowly, trying to focus. _**I have to get out of here. Find out what's going on.**_

Back at the Hub, Jack was pacing in his office. He'd phoned Ianto's flat 

three times without success. He'd even tried his mobile. Ianto wasn't answering. Jack was beginning to feel uneasy. It wasn't like Ianto to make him worry unduly.

Taking the stair two at a time, Jack left the Hub for Ianto's flat.

"I'll call you," he told Gwen.

On entering Ianto's flat, Jack noticed blood on the carpet. The overturned chair. He felt a knot tighten in his stomach. _**Not Ianto. I can't loose him, too.**_

There weren't any clues. No reason for Ianto's disappearance. Then he saw it. A piece of parchment, addressed to him. He carefully opened it out on the kitchen table.

_So, Jack Harkness, we meet again. This time I have the upper hand. Unless you do as I say, I will kill him. You know I will. Meet me by the White Church down by the Bay. Time is running out… for all concerned._

Jack pocketed the parchment and headed for the door. 

Ianto stood again and slowly felt his way around the small room. No door. There must be a way out somewhere. But where? Was there a cover in the ceiling? That had to be it. Ianto looked up, but it was useless. It was so dark, he could hardly see his hand in front of his face. 

Ianto was brought back to the crisis in hand by water soaking his socks and trouser bottoms.

"Oh, God! If I don't get out of here, I'll drowned!" he was beginning to panic. "Help!"

Jack arrived at the Norwegian Church minutes later. A strange man was standing in the shadows.

"Here, Jack Harkness. I have his phone. See."

Jack recognised it. "Where is he?"

"Not so far away. Do as I say and he may live."

"What do you want, Norick?" 

Norick smiled. "Your wrist band. The power it will give me."

"You know I can't do that."

"Then, he dies."

Jack was beside him in the blink of an eye. "You tell me where he is, you weasel, or I'll break your neck."

"Then you will never find him." Norick spat.

"Don't underestimate me, Norick. Now, where is he?" Jack tightened his hold.

"A dark, wet place. A place of nightmares."

Jack squeezed tighter. "Tell me!"

Norick just laughed. "Never!"

With one last squeeze and a twist, Norick's neck snapped.

Jack let him slowly slip to the ground. His features were plain to see. A wrinkled face. A pigs snout. Not of this world.

"Gwen, it's Jack. Ianto's been taken. Find out if there's anywhere around here to hide someone."

"Jack?"

"A cave. A cellar. Damp. Wet. Just look!"

"What's going on, Jack?" asked Rhys.

"Someone took Ianto. Get on it."

Jack dragged Norick's body over to the edge of the Bay and pushed him in. "Sleep with the fishes."

Ianto was starting to shiver. The water was almost up to his chest.

"H…help! Is there an...nyone there?" Tears began to slide down his face. "Please!"

Jack ran along the boardwalk to the Information Centre, entering the Hub. "Any luck?"

"There's a cellar under the Church. It was used to hide people years ago."

Jack left again and ran back to the Church. Kicking in the front door, Jack began to yell. "Ianto!" He listened. "Ianto!" No reply. He tried a door, it lead down to a room with chairs and curtain piled high. "Ianto!"

"Jack! Jack, I'm down…. here!"

Jack pulled aside the chairs and found the hatch. Lifting it he saw just Ianto's head above the frigid water. Grabbing one of the curtains, Jack lowered it into the darkness.

"Grab hold."

"Too cold."

"Try, damn it!"

Ianto grabbed the curtain and held tight. Jack pulled and managed to get him out. He was cold, wet and frightened, but alive. Jack held him close, taking off his coat to put it around Ianto's shivering body.

"All in all, not a good day." he whispered into Ianto's hair.

"I'm….sorry, Jack."

"Let's get you back to the Hub, and get you out of these wet clothes."

"I won't ever…. complain again," said Ianto.

"Yeah, Ianto, you will."

Ianto smiled.


End file.
